Flame Child: No Rescue**~
by TheSexyFool16
Summary: Lily Evans is entering her 5th year at Hogwarts... What she doesn't Know is that Bad things will happen this year. She will eventually hide that the 'thing' haunting her life, is living inside of her. This will be the ultimate fight versus Good and Evil.


Deep Dark Voice Speak in the Dead Of Night.  
  
Anger Rising to its full Potential.  
  
Eyes Blazing Red.  
  
A horrible task Awaits.  
  
There is No turning back now.  
  
No way Out.  
  
Once you're in there is No Leaving.  
  
No Escape; No rescue.  
  
  
  
"Are you absolutely Certain Afollazar?"  
  
"Are you questioning my knoweldge Molkitan? See for yourself, there it is!"  
  
"It lives? But How? I thought we-"  
  
"Apperantly not!"  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"Send Someone in."  
  
"But Who?"  
  
"Fienze is the obvious choice."  
  
"Aclypteese won't be happy!"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"She's been complaing, saying you favor Fienze more."  
  
"We'll discuss this tomorrow the sun is rising."  
  
With that the two disapeered into the ground with a wisp of smoke.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
It was a bright and sunny Day on MalBush Rd. Lily awoke to the sound of birds chirrping and, her sister, Petunia snoring in the next room. She got out of her bed and looked out the window. Children were running and playing, Cars were passing slowly by. It was truely a "perfect" day. Lily opened her screen door and stepped out onto the Balconey.  
  
"Goodbye neighborhood! I won't have to see you for another 9 months!" she screamed out into the happy atmosphere.  
  
It wasn't that Lily hated her house. She just couldn't stand the fact that she had to be away from her friends, and her school, for 2 whole months. But today was it. Today was the day she as finally going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily quickly got dressed and waked down to the kitchen, where her mother had breakfast waiting.  
  
"Good Morning Princess." said Mr. Evans, Lily's father, affectionetly.  
  
"Good Morning Dad, Good morning Mom."  
  
"G'morning Lily dear, now hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."said Lily's mother, Mrs. Evans. (duh!)  
  
Lily and Mrs. Evans just smiled. It was one of those cheesy Heart- warming Mother/daughter moments.  
  
"Oh please"  
  
Lily looked over to the table and saw her Horse-like grumpy (((ugly))) sister, Petunia, sitting making gagging noises.  
  
"Shut Up Petunia"  
  
Lily payed no further attention to her sister. Instead her head filled with thoughts of Hogwarts and what the new year would bring.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
Lily searched through the crowd for students, for her best friend Jaqueline Rodriguez. After assuming that she was probably already on train, Lily set of to search all the compartments.  
  
After all, they would probably be looking for her also........  
  
......... She opened the door to the last Compartment.  
  
"Jackie! There you are!"  
  
"Oh hi Lills, I was gonna search for you but then I met these 2 new transfers." Jackie said pointing behind her. "This is Laura Atlantic and Carla Cobo."  
  
Lily sighed. "Nice to meet you two. Where did you transfer from."  
  
"I transfered from MoM (Ministry of Magic) PS 118, Brooklyn, New York (US)." Laura said enthusiasticly.  
  
Laura was a tall, Black, girl. With straight dark brown hair going down in cornrows to her waist. At the end of the big braids she had big decorative beads.  
  
  
  
Carla said nothing. She just took out a piece of paper and pen, and wrote.  
  
'I tranfered from, La Escuela Sur American de Brujas, Quito Ecuador. I suffered a horrible accident in charms. Resulting in me losing my voice. Therefore I write.'  
  
She handed the paper over to Lily, who read it curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Well I hope we can get to know each other." Lily didn't know why but she felt extremly uncomfortable around Carla. "How about we go visit the guys?"  
  
Laura jumped up with a quick sure. But Carla shook her head. They just shrugged at each other, and walked off.  
  
Jackie slid the door open to the boy's compartment and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys wassup? This Laura Atlantic a transfer from the US." Jackie said brightly.  
  
They all smiled and waved cheesily.  
  
"And Laura this is, from left to right, Sirius Peter Remus and James." Jackie grinned and giggled as she looked over at Remus, who smiled back."  
  
Jackie was hoping nobody would notice the quick galnces she kept throwing in Remus' direction. But unfortunetly Life doesn't always go the way we want it, now does it?  
  
"*cough*cough* Jackie*cough* likes *cough* Remus*cough*cough*" Sirius said as everyone sniggered.  
  
Jackie and Remus tried to ignore what they just said and tried to act as they normally would.  
  
"Well are you ladys, gonna come in and site down? Or would you rather admire us from the door" James said trying to look cute by batting his eyelashes like a girl. | | |[pic] |  
  
| | | |  
  
|[pic] | |To Find out keep | |reading! | 


End file.
